Tántalo
by Generala
Summary: Como Tántalo,Link tiene hambre y sed, sin embargo no puede saciarse. Advertencia: situaciones que pueden ser incómodas para algunos lectores.


"_Tántalo, el siempre deseante, el condenado a tocar la manzana con la punta de los labios y, sin embargo, no poder devorarla."_

_(Las violetas son flores del deseo, Ana Clavel)_

**Tántalo**

Otro día de entrenamiento finalizaba y todos los soldados regresaban a sus casas para reunirse con sus familias o con sus respectivas parejas, mientras otros se quedaban para cubrir turno de guardia en el castillo. Para el General también terminaba el día pero a diferencia de los demás a el nadie lo esperaba, o eso creía.

Se había mudado al castillo de Hyrule hacía ya seis años. Ya no pudo permanecer tranquilo en Ordon, la villa donde había crecido y que había sido prácticamente todo lo que conocía. Pero dejó de ser así tres años antes de mudarse a vivir en dicho palacio, cuando un día, decidió visitar a los amigos que había conocido durante aquella aventura con Midna. Viajó por todo Hyrule antes de por fin alcanzar de nuevo la capital del reino.

Pasó un mes antes de que visitara el Pueblo del Castillo, pero era claro que tal visita, indudablemente, terminaría en ver otra vez a la Princesa. El pensar en estar frente a la regente del reino, le ponía nervioso, sin embargo, momentos después ambos se encontraban hablando con más confianza que la primera vez. Y así se quedó otro mes, fuera del que había sido hasta ese momento su hogar.

Después, una serie de eventos comenzó a suceder, el consejo, por sugerencia de Zelda, decidió declararlo caballero y, al cabo de dos años más, General del ejército del reino. Fue ahí que decidió quedarse definitivamente en el Castillo.

La gente de Ordon le deseó buena suerte y aunque prometió visitarlos tan seguido como su nuevo cargo se lo permitiera, estaban tristes que se fuera a vivir a otro lugar. Después de todo era parte de la comunidad y siempre lo sería para ellos. Aunque también entendían que el joven había decidido seguir con su propio camino.

Ilia, amiga querida de su infancia, se molestó pero al final terminó aceptando el hecho de que Link no quería la vida que ella deseaba tener, que algo en él había cambiado. Después de todo no quería perder a su amigo.

Pero ahora, aunque se encontraba recordando todos esos hechos, había algo que no lograba entender ¿Cómo es que había terminado enamorándose de La Princesa?

No lograba encontrar ese preciso momento en que esos sentimientos de cariño y amistad, se transformaron en algo más. Simplemente un día se dio cuenta que ella le gustaba, pero no como a cualquier otro hombre. El la quería a ella, a todo lo que significaba ser Zelda.

Habían comenzado a pasar tiempo juntos y sin querer a él ese tiempo llegó a gustarle demasiado. De pronto se encontró deseando algo más que un simple roce de manos, de pláticas triviales sentados uno frente al otro, tomando el té, jugando ajedrez y hasta barajas.

Cada vez que la veía pasar no podía evitar seguirla con la mirada, añorando correr detrás de ella a sostenerla entres sus brazos y confesarle cuanto le amaba.

Algunas veces se sorprendió así mismo, observándola atentamente, cuando se encontraba leyendo en el jardín del castillo, antes de por fin acercársele para pasar un rato en su compañía. Eso bien podría pasar por acoso y tal vez lo era, uno en el que solo atrevía a mirarla.

Hasta que un día sucedió algo que era inevitable para los dos.

-Una sola vez- susurró cabizbajo, jugando con un abre cartas.

Recordaba aquella única que vez que logró robarle un beso, sentir la piel desnuda de su escote y oler de cerca el aroma de su cabello, la suavidad de sus senos, la calidez de todo el ser que representaba.

No sabía cómo había terminado tocando a La Princesa. Era confuso.

Primero estaban como siempre, hablando los dos y de repente él la besó; ella no se retiró... al contrario.

Después de eso se habían visto muy pocas veces y nunca solos; les provocaba pánico saber que tendrían que enfrentar lo sucedido y también les daba miedo volver a revivir ese oscuro deseo que tenían uno del otro. Se habían estado evitando pero eso tenía que arreglarse pronto.

Link dejó caer el abre cartas sobre el escritorio, levantándose bruscamente de su asiento y caminando hacia las puertas de su estudio. Tenía que hablarle, así eso significara despertar otra vez el hambre que tenía de ella.

No lo sabía, pero Zelda también sufría de la misma afección que él.

Se encontraba en la antesala contigua a su estudio, viendo por la ventana, recordando la vez que sin pensarlo terminó en brazos de su General en ese preciso lugar.

En algún momento estaban hablando como otras veces y de repente, ella estaba apoyada contra la pared, sintiendo como las manos de Link recorrían su cuerpo, buscando la piel oculta bajo su ropa, buscando sus labios...

Se estremeció, inclusive una simple remembranza le provocaba escalofríos. Sensación que empeoraba cada vez que lo veía en los campos de entrenamiento, cuantas veces no quiso apartarlo de todos y tenerlo solo para ella. Era algo parecido a tener hambre, no importaba cuantas veces acercas la mano a los platos llenos de comida esta simplemente huye de ti.

Suspiró y alzó la vista y vio un cielo nublado, una tormenta se acercaba. Cerró la ventana y dio media vuelta, sintió que era hora de dirigirse a su recámara a descansar o al menos a tratar de... Pero al abrir la puerta se topó con alguien a quien no esperaba ver ese día.

- ¡Link! – exclamó asustada, pues el hombre de sus pensamientos estaba, ahora, precisamente frente a ella.

- Alteza, yo quería…- dijo nervioso

- Estamos solos Link – le interrumpió Zelda al mismo tiempo que se hacía un lado de la puerta, indicándole que pasara- a menos que ya no me considere su amiga, General.

El tono que había usado era frío y demandante. Un tono que no le había oído utilizar para con él.

Eso hizo que al joven General se le hiciera una presión en el pecho, como si el aire le faltara. Volteó a verla y sintió que esa angustia se acrecentaba con cada segundo que pasaba. Si tan solo verla no fueran tan doloroso; si tan solo saberse cerca no fuera tan tentador.

Durante un momento que pareció eterno, se quedaron viendo a los ojos esperando que alguno dijera algo, una palabra, lo que fuera. Pero al parecer ninguno de los dos sabía como expresar lo que pasaba por sus cabezas, sus dudas y emociones.

Link no lo resistió más y la tomó de la muñeca atrayéndola hacia sí, hundiendo su rostro en ese cabello castaño, que había añorado con oler otra vez, rodeándola con sus brazos como si no quisiera dejarla ir.

-Ese es el problema, no quiero que seas mi amiga –susurró con voz quebrada, apretándola, aún más, contra su pecho.

Todo sucedió tan rápido, que la pobre mujer no alcanzaba a entender del todo lo que el ser que encarnaba sus fantasías, le acababa de confesar.

-Link…yo- no pudo continuar.

Como la última vez, se encontró siendo empujada hacia la pared donde fue besada con carencia. No se resistió, el hacerlo hubiera sido mentirse; y aunque lo hubiera intentado al final se hubiera rendido.

-Tardaste mucho- le dijo cuando pudo separarse un breve instante de los labios de él. Quien solo sonrió, dejando que ella quitara los broches de su capa.

No tardaron en volver a unir sus labios, cada vez que ella se separaba la volvía a besar, no la iba a dejar irse; no esta vez. Pero como la última vez el joven buscó recorrer la piel escondida de su cuello, tanteando con las manos los muslos de la mujer que se encontraba abrazada a él, primero por encima de la tela y luego aventurándose debajo de ella, subiendo lentamente hasta el límite de sus piernas con su íntimo centro; ahí se detuvo esperando que ella se alejara y dijera que era suficiente. En cambio, Zelda tomó sus manos, lo miró a los ojos y con la respiración entrecortada le dijo:

-Continúa -Link, no hizo más que obedecer lo que se le pedía, escuchando como ella tomaba una bocanada de aire.

Afuera comenzó a llover, los rayos de vez en cuando iluminaban la habitación donde dos amantes confesaban su afecto no solo con palabras, si no prodigándose caricias y besos, uniendo sus propias voces con el sonido incesante de la lluvia.

"_Tántalo contemplaba la clemencia de los dioses en la mano de la sacerdotisa que ha de prodigar la expiación y el término de la condena…"_

_(Las violetas son flores del deseo, Ana Clavel)_

* * *

La mañana en Hyrule era húmeda y fresca, gracias a la lluvia torrencial del día anterior.

Algunas gotas brillaban sobre los pétalos de las flores, esperando a ser evaporadas por los rayos del sol.

Mientras, Auru observaba en silencio a un par de jóvenes en el jardín, cuando uno de los concejales le interrumpió

-¿Qué es lo que te tiene tan concentrado amigo mío? –El viejo maestro de la Princesa, sonrió al concejal, antes de señalarle con la mirada la causa de su atenta observación.

- Ya era hora- dijo contento.

Ambos hombres se retiraron, para darle a la pareja privacidad.

* * *

**Mucho tiempo sin escribir algo, pues ya ven regresé con Tántalo gracias otra vez al libro de Ana clavel que una vez más me ha inspirado para escribir algo de género erótico.  
**

**No se si lo del final era necesario, pero me dio ganas de ponerlo solo pa que no haya drama de y... los miembros del concejo y la gente y esas cosas.**

**Bueno dejen comentario**

**lagenerala**


End file.
